Shigatsu Ahou
by JPMod
Summary: Ron and Yori start a relationship after “Gorilla Fist”. How would Kim fit into the picture? Standalone oneshot


This note has been added in on April 2, 2006, the day after this story was first posted on April 1, 2006: This story has been written as an April's Fool gag. It was suppose to be for humor and not to be taken seriously. Yet if the reader likes the concept of K/R/Y at the end, one is free to think this story is possible in the KP universe. :) - JPMod

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

A/Ns: While I'm still typing up TUY Story #19, I've written this Rori fic that takes place after "Gorilla Fist". It's a story about what would happen if Yori and Ron gotten together before "StD". What will this do to the relationship between Ron and Kim? Some drama involved.

Just want everyone to know that this story has not been betaread. Any mistakes in spelling and grammar are mine. It's a stand-alone, one-shot not tied to either the TUY or TRU series.

Story rating: Rated T (aka PG-13)  
Written: April 2006

Summery: Ron and Yori start a relationship after "Gorilla Fist". How would Kim fit into the picture?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shigatsu Ahou  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Kim couldn't believe it. One week after that mission to rescue Sensei from Gorilla Fist, aka DNAmy, Yori and Ron were together as a couple. How could this happen? With the exception of that brief time with Zita, Ron didn't have a girlfriend, and now Yori and Ron were practically glued together.

As she opened her school locker and sorted through her books for the morning classes, Ron and Yori happened to walk by, arm to arm. She was wearing that sexy blue schoolgirl's outfit, and she was smiling lovingly up at him. Kim snarled at the Japanese girl. Far as she was concerned, the little minx didn't deserved Ron, who was kind, warm, and affectionate. He deserved someone better than Yori.

Yori had moved to Middleton a few days after the mission to be closer to Ron. Kim felt sick every time she hear Yori called Ron 'Ron-san' or worst 'Ron-kun'. She just wanted to gag. Monique kept telling her that she was jelling big time, but she wasn't jealous. Kim just wanted her best friend to not get hurt or be used, and her guts were telling her that Yori was using Ron.

Some time after Ron and Yori passed her, Kim closed her locker and made her way toward homeroom. Along the way, she passed Ron's locker, and a sight made her stop in her tracks. Ron and Yori had their arms around each other and was kissing fully right there in the hallway. She just couldn't believe it. Other students in the hall practically were staring at the couple as well.

"Hello, Ron, Yori!" Kim hissed. "You're snogging each other in the middle of the hallway! What happen if Barkin catches you like this?"

Breaking the kiss, Yori turned to eyed Kim with a raised eyebrow. "We are quite aware of Barkin-sama's PDA rules, Possible-san. He is currently busy with some baka of a student in the main office, thus Ron-kun and I have all the time before homeroom to enjoy each other."

"Booyah," Ron whispered, still having his eyes on the beautiful Japanese girl, who turned back to face him with a purr.

Emerald eyes were snapping with fire. "You two are sick! I haven't see such a display of mush in my life!"

Neither Ron nor Yori answered her. Eyes still on each other, their lips connected and both melted into the kiss, moaning into each other.

The show they were putting on for everyone's eyes made her lost the last of her control. She came forward and practically came between the couple, pushing them apart. Her jade eyes were burning as she gazed into the Japanese girl's face. "I know you're manipulating him, Yori! Enough is enough! You stay away from him!"

Narrowing her almond eyes, Yori didn't flinch or back down from Kim's rage. "Ron-san has made his decision, Possible-san. He'd chosen me, not you!"

"I'm concern for him as my best friend!" Kim growled with teeth clenched.

Ron was nervous. "Uh… Ladies? I don't think this is good place for a fight." Rufus, from Ron's pants pocket, bobbed his head in agreement.

"Shut up, Ron!" Kim nearly shouted, her eyes still on Yori. "I'm defending your honor!"

"As am I, baka!" Yori matched Kim's expression as she leaned forward. The two girls were glaring at each other, nearly nose to nose.

Pulling her face away, Middleton High's cheer squad captain pointed to Yori. "Let's settle this in the gym after school! Martial artist to martial artist! If I win, you leave Ron alone!"

Yori stood straight, her face full of confidence. "I accept your challenge! If I win, you will not become between Ron-kun and I ever again!"

"Deal!" Kim held out her hand.

"Deal!" Yori accepted and placed a hand in her rival's. Both girls firmly shook hands to seal the pact.

As Kim walked away toward homeroom, Ron, still blinking on what has happened, looked at Yori, who was smiling at him with seductive grin. "Don't worry, Ron-kun," she said as she grazed a finger across his lips, "I will defeat her and we'll be together." With that said, she leaned up to give a quick smooch on his lips before walking away.

Still trying to wrap his mind around the fact the two girls would be fighting each other, Ron stood there dumbfounded.

Wearing a large smiling face, Brick Flagg came up to Ron and slightly punched the shorter boy on the shoulder. "Way to go, Stoppable! Two girls going to fight over you!" All the other guys in the hall followed Brick's acknowledgement with their own enthusiastic replies.

Finally getting his brain in gear, Ron walked away toward his homeroom, wondering when has things gone this wrong.

Word quickly spread from student to student in the school over the upcoming fight, and all the students made sure none of the teachers would hear about it, especially Barkin. This was their opportunity to see Kim Possible wield her 16 styles of Kung Fu, and from little info they knew of Yori, they knew the Japanese girl might be a match for the flame-haired spitfire.

Finally, near 3 PM, many students filled one row of bleachers in the gym as Yori and Kim, in white gi's, stood in front of each other on the fighting mat in the middle of the gym. Not all the students could attend, for that would have drawn attention from the teachers. Many of those, who were in attendance, carried vid cameras to recorded the fight in order to share with the other students.

Sitting on the front row besides Monique with Felix, in his wheelchair, on the other side, Ron was worried. He liked both Kim and Yori, and to see them going to fight each other made his heart ached. "I hope they're not going to kill each other," Ron murmured.

"Let's get this over with," Kim said with a sneer at Yori as she went into a fighting stance.

Yori bowed at her opponent. "It'll be my honor to defeat you," she said before going into a fight stance.

After a minute of looking fiercely at each other, the two girls started the match. Each punched, kicked, blocked, and just tore into each other like two battle cats at war.

Like five minutes into the battle, after everyone flinched or winced at a maneuver that have Yori made a scratch across Kim's cheek, Felix turned to Ron. "Ron? You've seen Kim fought Shego." Ron nodded. "Did Kim ever fought like this with her?" he asked while pointing to the intense clash between Kim and Yori.

The blonde boy shook his head. "Nada. I never saw Kim like this before. Not even with Shego."

Monique shook her head at Ron. "You are sooo blind." Her words made both Felix and Ron looked at her. "Did Kim going after you last week ever clued you that she has it bad for you, Ron?"

Ron was incredulous. "Monique! Kim kept telling me we're 'just best friends'! Even this morning she said so!"

The African-American huffed and pointed to the fight. "Does this look like Kim want to remain 'just best friends' with you?"

Sagging as he let out a puff of air, Ron shook his head. "No." His hands came up to cover his face. "Oh, God!"

Sitting behind Ron, Brick clapped the other boy's shoulder with an approving smile. "You are lucky, Stoppable! Two girls cat-fighting over you!" Ron only moaned and shook his head, while Monique and Felix looked at Brick like he was crazy.

Nearly 30 minutes after the fight started, both girls faced each other as they breathed heavily, sweat on their bodies. Their hairs were in disarray. Gi's were torn in some places, and some bloody scratch marks could be seen on their faces.

"Give… up?" Kim said between deep breathes of air

"N… Never." Yori responded between gulps of air.

With raged cries, both worn girls ran at each other, and together both highjump kicked at the other. Both collided, managing to hit one another simultaneously before falling to the mat in a clump. The crowd winced as one upon seeing that.

However, unseen by their audience, Kim and Yori landed with their faces smacked together, and when they moved, their lips brushed one another. Both girls stared in shock as they eyed the other, and after a minute, the leaned toward each other and locked their lips together. This time both made it a firm, soul-shocking lip lock that would have shook the school's foundation.

When the crowd realized what Kim and Yori were doing, their jaws dropped in the floor, speechless as the two girls kissed.

Ron was the first to break out of the trance. "Hel-looooo! You two are kissing each other in front of everyone!" He stood up and waved frantically at the pair. "When did you two become lesbians?"

Breaking the kiss, both girls smiled together before standing up. They eyed each other, and both knew what the other was thinking.

"You know what, Yori?" Kim asked with a sly grin. "I think we'll call this a draw. How about we hit the showers?"

Matching Kim's expression, Yori nodded. "Hai. That will be acceptable, Kim-san." Her face turned to eyed Ron, as did Kim. "I'm sure Ron-kun wouldn't mind washing our backs." With that said, Yori led the way to the showers, followed by Kim, who gave a seductive wink at Ron.

Finger pointing at the retreating girls, Ron stared wide-eyed with a hanging jaw. "W… Wash… your… backs?" His mind was racing on what that meant. "A… A… three… three-way?" As the girls nearly reached the locker room's entrance, Ron finally shook himself out of the bombshell his two ladies gave him. He picked Rufus out of his pocket and handed him to Felix. "Felix, watch over Rufus," he said with his Ron grin. "I have business to attend with Yori and Kim." He followed the girls. "Ladies, wait up!" He joined the two smiling girls and all three disappeared into the locker room to take a shower together.

Brick was the next person to shake out of his flabbergasted spell as he laughed. "That **lucky** dog! Two girls together!" All the boys in the audience began talking together and agreeing. The girls were surprised that Kim Possible would even lean that way.

Shaking his head, Felix couldn't believe it. "Ron in a three-way relationship? Gee, he sure got it made." Rufus nodded his head in agreement.

Monique huffed a laugh as she stood up. "I thought I never see a day that Kim would be like that."

"Yeah," Felix responded with a small smirk. "I wish I could be in his shoes now."

Eying the wheel-chaired boy, Monique quirked an eyebrow up before taking a few steps to stand besides him. With a gleam in her eyes, she gave a coy grin at Ron's best male friend. "You may not get two girls, Felix, but I'm sure you wouldn't mind settling for one." Felix looked up at her in confusion. She caressed a finger across his lips. "Baby boy," she whispered before walking away toward the gym's exit, her hips swaying.

Blinking at the sexy form of Kim's best female friend as she walked away, Felix's brain was nearly fried. With a leering grin forming on his face, he picked up Rufus and gave him to Brick. "Watch over Rufus, Flagg." Felix rolled after Monique with a masculine growl.

Seeing Renton has scored with the African-American beauty, Brick began laughing again. "Renton scores!" This day has been one full of surprises.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So thus started the three-way relationship between Kim, Ron, and Yori, whom became known as 'The Magnificent Three'. They played together, worked together, fought together, and loved together. Not even Drakken and Shego weeks later could stop them, for the three found out about the Diablo plot before the villains could even launch it. The three even went to the junior prom together, both girls' evening gowns matching the light blue color of Ron's suit, which belonged to his father.

With Kim Possible and Yori on his side always, it was no wonder Ron Stoppable became known as 'The Stud Muffin of Middleton High'.

The End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After-story A/Ns:

(JPMod gives a big grin) If you read this far and **haven't** yet found out what this story is about, all I have to say is this… I couldn't resist. I just couldn't resist. After reading G-Go and MrDrP's gag stories, I just couldn't resist! My mind came up with this story, and I just have to die to write it down! I've been seduced by the Dark Side on this day of days! BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAAA! GOT'CHA!

Yes! This story is an April's Fool gag! This is not my real Rori story I'm currently writing about Yori being together with Ron after "Gorilla Fist." It's still being written up as of now.

Further more, I can't ever see Ron and Kim really having a three-way relationship with another girl, no matter what. Either Ron with Yori or Ron with Kim, but not all three together. It's quite a picture to see all three of them together like that, but I know it's not possible as far as I'm concern. ;)

Last, I have to say that the title of this story should have given away that this story is a gag. For those of you who know Japanese, you would have caught on from the start. For those who don't know Japanese, take the title of this story and put it into a Japanese-to-English online translator and you'll see the actual title. (snicker)

This really has been fun! (JPMod sees angry mob with pinch forks, clubs, and bats coming at him) Hey! It's all a gag! Honestly! Can you take a joke? (Seeing mob still advancing, JPMod turns toward the audience) Uh… I gotta go! (JPMod flees with angry mob right on his heels. A moment later, he reappears with a wink and grin) I know I'll be lynch and beaten up to a puddy for this story, but it's all worth it! BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA! (JPMod flees still laughing manically with lynch mob still on his heels)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note added in on April 2, 2006: The concept of Ron, Kim, and Yori working together as a team does have some great potential. As I said, I am working on my real pre-StD Rori fic and I am exploring the possibilities of these three working together. :)


End file.
